old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Beasts
The Lore of Beasts is the most feral of sorceries. It is the magic of animals and primal savagery. It is based on manipulation of Ghur, the Brown Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Amber Wizards and they cleave to the wild places that are the source of their strength. As they gain in power, Amber Wizards grow ever more aloof and restless with human society—their thickly sprouting hair, ragged nails and pointed teeth mirroring the wild nature of their souls. Lore Skill: Charm Animal Calm The Wild Beast Casting Number: 5 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A lump of sugar (+1) Description: Your soothing and hypnotic voice calms one animal within 48 yards (24 squares) unless it makes a successful Will Power Test. You may approach the beast and touch it without fear; it remains placid. If a mount, you may ride it with a +10% bonus to any Ride Skill Tests you are required to make. The animal remains friendly towards you for a number of hours equal to your Magic Characteristic unless you unless you attack it, in which case the enchantment is broken immediately. Form of the Soaring Raven Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A raven feather (+1) Description: You transform yourself (and all the equipment you are carrying) into a raven for up to 1 hour. You retain your mental faculties and your Intelligence and Will Power. Your other stats are as a raven (see Chapter 11: The Bestiary). You cannot talk or use magic while in raven form. You may end this spell at any time and resume your normal form. The spell ends automatically if you take a Critical Hit. Claws of Fury Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A cat’s claw (+1) Description: Your fingernails turn into razor sharp claws as you take on a feral aspect. You gain +1 to your Attacks Characteristic and a +10% bonus to Weapon Skill and your claws count as hand weapons with the Fast Quality. Claws of fury lasts a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. You cannot wield a weapon while claws of fury is in effect. The Talking Beast Casting Number: 11 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A tongue from the animal you are changing into (+2) Description: If you cast this spell immediately before taking on animal form, you can speak while so transformed. You can also cast this spell on an animal within 24 yards (12 squares) to gift it with the power of speech for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Master's Voice Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A miniature whip made of braided animal hair (+2) Description: You command one animal within 24 yards (12 squares) to do your bidding unless it makes a successful Will Power Test. On its next turn, you decide what actions the animal will take and it will do as you command. Form of the Ravening Wolf Casting Number: 15 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A wolf ’s paw (+2) Description: This spell works exactly like form of the soaring raven, but you transform into a wolf instead. See Chapter 11: The Bestiary for wolf stats. Crow’s Feast Casting Number: 17 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A caged crow (+2) Description: You summon up a murder of supernatural crows anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares) that swoops down upon your enemies. These are Aethyric creatures of vengeance, with iron-shod beaks and bleeding feathers. They may be summoned anywhere, as they are capable of passing through any form of non-sentient material—trees, rocks, metal etc. These “crows” always appear in huge flocks—use the large template to represent this. Those affected take a Damage 3 hit from the furious crows, which then scatter as quickly as they appeared. Do not roll for hit location; all hits are to the head. The Beast Unleashed Casting Number: 19 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A wolf ’s heart (+2) Description: You unleash the primal savagery of your allies. Any friendly character within 12 yards (6 squares) of you goes into a frenzy, as per the talent of that name. No roll is required; they become frenzied as soon as the spell is cast. This spell does not work on animals (they are already beasts!). Form of The Raging Bear Casting Number: 21 Casting Time: 3 full actions Ingredient: A bear’s claw (+3) Description: This spell works exactly like form of the soaring raven, but you transform into a bear instead. See Chapter 11: The Bestiary for bear stats. Wings of The Falcon Casting Number: 25 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A live falcon (+3) Description: You grow wings from your back, which are strong enough to bear you aloft. You can fly for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic with a Flying Movement of 4. For more information on flying, see Chapter 6: Combat, Movement, and Damage. Obviously, simple folk, seeing someone so transformed by wings of the falcon, will assume that you are some form of Chaos Daemon and react appropriately.